fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Sue
Sue is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. Appearance Sue has light tone skin and long, straight blond hair. She wears a red T-shirt with two white spots underneath the sleeves, blue jeans with a black belt, and white shoes with red laces. Ironically, the same shoes she wears are part of the Hot Doggeria uniform. Hometown: Loves: Mushrooms Hates: Bad Hair Days Orders Papa's Pizzeria *6 pepperonis (top) *6 mushrooms (bottom) *27.5 minutes *Sliced into 6 pieces Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Tomato *Medium Patty *Tomato *Medium Patty *Tomato *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Hard *Chicken *Lettuce *Cheese *Onion *Verde Sauce Papa's Freezeria *Small Cup *Cookie Dough *Mint Syrup *Smooth Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Cookie Papa's Wingeria *4 BBQ Wings (left) *4 Honey Mustard Strips *4 Celery (right) *Awesome Sauce Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Kielbasa in a Hoagie Roll *Chili *Mushrooms *Mayo *3 Tomato Wedges *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Dr. Cherry **Small Buttered Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner D *Strawberry Cake *Pink Frosting *Watermelon Drizzle (Strawberry Drizzle in other holidays) *Cupcake 1: **Shaved Coconut **Candy Heart (Cherry in other holidays) **Frosted Rose (Cherry in other holidays) **Candy Heart (Cherry in other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **X and O Sprinkles (Rainbow Sprinkles in other holidays) **Candy Heart (Marshmallow in other holidays) **Frosted Rose (Cherry in other holidays) **Candy Heart (Marshmallow in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Cookie Dough *Mint Syrup *Smooth Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Coconut Shavings *Chocolate Chips *Cookie Papa's Pastaria *Regular Valentini (Ravioli in other holidays) *Three Cheese Sauce *Spiced Saffron (Grated Mozzarella in other holidays) *7 Tomatoes *3 Chicken *3 Mushrooms *Garlic Breadstick Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Birthday Cake *Red Velvet Syrup *Chunky Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Strawberry Syrup *Lollipop Bits *Cherry, Cloudberry, Cherry Papa's Donuteria *Red Velvet Tree Donut with Cherry Cordial (Ring Donut with Chocolate Mousse) **Chocolate Icing **Snowflake Sprinkles (Rainbow in other holidays) *Regular Ring Donut **Red Icing **Candy Cane Drizzle (Vanilla in other holidays) *Red Velvet French Cruller with Strawberry Jelly **Strawberry Jelly **Chocolate Drizzle **Snowflake Sprinkles (Rainbow in other holidays) Papa's Wingeria HD *4 BBQ Hog Wings (left) *4 Honey Mustard Chicken Strips *4 Celeries (right) *Awesome Sauce Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Pepperonis on the top *6 Mushrooms on the bottom *4 Tomatoes *Medium baked *8 slices Papa's Next Chefs * 2011 - She defeated Kayla in the first round, but later she lost to Peggy. * 2012 - She lost to Tohru in the first round. * 2013 - She lost to Willow in the second round of the Fizzo Division. * 2014 - She lost to Scooter in the first round of the Mango Division. * 2015 - She lost to Sienna in the second round of the Buffalo Division. However she did do good enough to get 3rd place. Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 6 *Papa's Burgeria: Rank 20 *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 32 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 31 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 56 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 8 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 30 *Papa's Donuteria: Day 28 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go! : Rank 56 Unlockable toppings along with her *In Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Frosted Rose. Trivia *She usually has colorful orders, like Lisa. *Her clothes are similar to Lisa’s, but hers are red and Lisa's are purple/blue. *In the intro of Papa's Hot Doggeria, Sue's eyes have a triangle and square inner shape. *She is the last female customer unlocked in Papa's Hot Doggeria. *Although she is the only customer to debut in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! not to have a Flipdeck card, she appears in the cards for both Mindy and Vicky. Gallery 042 Mindy.jpg|Her Cameo In Mindy's Flipdeck 102_a.jpg|Her Cameo in Vicky's Flipdeck Sue.gif|Sue becoming a silver star in Taco Mia 12 (Sue).jpg|Sue thumbs up! Sue 2.png|Sue sue third place.png|I didn't make in first place! I demand a rematch! A monster lettuce taco.png|I swear the lettuce looks like grass here, lol. Poor Sue.png sue not star customer.png|Sue when she is not a star customer sue ice skating.png|Sue "ice skating" Perfect Pasta for Sue.png Okay Pasta - Sue.png Stpaddys14.jpg|What is going on here! Perfect Pasta for Sue 2.png Cletus Eye.png|Sue,Lisa,Cletus and Kingsley are waiting to order hot dog in Hot Doggeria Intro. Perfectsue.png|Sue, Cecilia and perfect donuts!!! Sue!!.png|New customer!: Sue Sue happy 2.png|Sue is happy with her perfect donuts! Screen shot 2014-09-14 at 17.00.56.png|Sue and Clair are angry (even if you give they hearts) Screen shot 2014-09-15 at 21.10.44.png Sue perfect.png|Sue loves her perfect holiday donuts! Sue Taco Mia Perfect.png|Sue loves her perfect taco! Sueperfect.png|Sue goes Silver with her perfect wings! Awards buffalo.jpg|Sue looks pretty unhappy finishing 3rd place. bandicam 2015-03-31 17-57-52-416.jpg Fan Art Sue.png|Artwork by Papl Fan Art Sue.png|Fan art for Sue ChibiMaker sue.jpg|sue chibi maker Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:S Characters